


You and Me

by Likemycoffee



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:26:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likemycoffee/pseuds/Likemycoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen thinks about Tosh. Post-Adam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and Me

Owen scrolled down the list of numbers in his phone and stopped as he reached the one he wanted. His finger hovered over the call button and yet he couldn’t bring himself to press it.

He closed his eyes and saw her face smiling as she held the flowers that he couldn’t remember sending.

Why did he send them? Why did he have to act like a twat once again when she’d told him they were from him? Why couldn’t he have just said something nice?

She was always there for him in her own particular Tosh- like way. When he was self-destructing after Diane and every time she’d tried to comfort him he’d bitten her head off, she still hadn’t avoided him.

She was there for him after the Pharm. She was the only one who could look him in the eye after they’d dragged him back from death and all he’d done in return was reject her and cause her pain.

So how could he call her now and ask her on that date? She deserved so much better than him. How could he ever make her happy when all he’d done was hurt her?

He stared at the name on the screen a second longer before he cancelled the selection.

‘You’re such a fucking coward Harper,’ he berated himself as he threw his phone down on the sofa.


End file.
